spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Shocker
Shocker is a criminal that uses a pair of gauntlets that fire sound vibrations. History Early life Nothing is known about Shocker's early life including his real name. At some point he became a criminal and met Alistair Smythe. Later life Early endeavors Perfect device for the perfect man When Kingpin learned that Eddie Brock had photos of Rhino stealing the Promethium X he wanted Brock taken care of so that nothing coulb be traced back to him. Smythe then told the Kingpin that he had the perfect device and the perfect man to use it. Smythe then called a man and gave him a costume and a pair of Vibro-Shock Gauntlets that could shoot devastating sound vibrations. The man then took the name Shocker. Shocker then confronted Eddie Brock outside of his apartment and demanded to know where the photos of Rhino are. However, at that moment Spider-Man was searching Brock's apartment for the photos of the Rhino and heard Shocker threatening Brock. Spider-Man then went outside and confronted Shocker. This gave Brock enough time to get away. During their fight Shocker used his gauntlets to create a sound vibration to hit the wall behind Spider-Man causing it to shatter and fall on top of Spider-Man. Shocker then walked away believing that he killed Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man survived and followed Shocker back to his hideout. When Spider-Man entered the hideout he confronted Shocker and was able to steal the Promethium X and get away. Kidnapping John Jameson When Kingpin learned that the Promethium X was stolen by Spider-Man he ordered Smyhe to get it back "Even if he must hold the entire city hostage." This gave Smythe the idea to abduct John Jameson. That night Shocker snuck into Jameson's hospital room and abducted him. Later that night Shocker broke into J. Jonah Jameson's apartment and told him that he kidnapped his son. Shocker then ordered Jameson to tell Spider-Man to bring the Promethuim X to an abandoned church to make an exchange. After Jameson made the announcment on television Spider-Man met with Jameson and the two of them went to the church. When they arrived Spider-Man gave the Promethium X to Alistair Smythe and J. Jonah Jameson got John to safety. However, Smythe double-crossed Sider-Man by bringing Shocker with him. As Smythe got away with the Promethium X, Shocker and Spider-Man began to fight. However, Shocker realized that Spider-Man was much stronger than him and run up to the bell tower to lure Spider-Man into a trap. However, Spider-Man was able to sneak up behind Schocker and tackle him. When Shocker tried to blast Spider-Man with sound waves from his gauntlets Spider-Man hit the gauntlets with a stone railing breaking them. Spider-Man then grabbed Shocker holding him over a ledge and threated to kill him by dropping him. Shocker began to fear for his life and told Spider-Man that he can't do this because he is suppose to be the good guy. Spider-Man came to his senses. However, the symbiote forced Spider-Man to drop him. Spider-Man was able to save Shocker by shooting a web line at him and then he used the church bell to separate himself from the symbiote. Shocker then managed to get away. Partners A short while later Shocker formed a partnership with Rhino and planned to kill Spider-Man. When Spider-Man spotted Rhino on a roof top he confronted him but was caught by surprise by Shocker who came up behind him and blasted him with the sonics from his gauntlets. Shocker then blasted Spider-Man into a billboard causing it to fall on top of him. While Spider-Man was trapped underneath the rubble Shocker walked up to him and increased his gauntlets power to the maximum level and intended to kill him. However, Venom arrived and grabbed Shocker by his arms and trapped him and Rhino in a giant spider web. Shocker and Rhino were then arrested after this. The Insidious Six When Kingpin broke Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Mysterio, Rhino, Chameleon, and Scorpion out of prison he invited them to join a team he called the Insidious Six which they all accepted. During their first mission Doctor Octopus captured Spider-Man in his mechanical arm. A fight ensues within the team and during their argument Shocker accidentally blasted Ock's arm which freed Spider-Man allowing him to get away. Doctor Octopus later abducted May Parker and used her as bait for Spider-Man. However, at the time Peter Parker had lost his powers. When Spider-Man went to rescue May he was easily captured. Shocker wanted to kill him but was stopped by Doctor Octopus. Peter was then threatened to take them to Spider-Man otherwise they would harm May. Peter then tricked the Insidious Six into going to a roof top where he said Spider-Man usually met him. As they got there Peter caused a distraction and Shocker used his gauntlets to blast Peter over the side of the building. During the fall Peter was able to change into his costume and swing back to the roof and was able to avoid Shocker and the other members of the Insidious Six long enough for him to escape. After this failure Shocker and the Insidious Six disbanded. Non-canon history In the story book Spider-Man: The Chameleon's Many Faces, Chameleon attempted to sell plans to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier to Rhino and Shocker. When Spider-Man arrived he took the plans from them but Shocker was able to blast Spider-Man which causes Spider-Man to lose the disc. However, before Shocker could kill Spider-Man, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived and arrested Shocker and Rhino. In the comic book Totally Kids, Shocker teamed up with several of Spider-Man's enemies to defeat Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man was able to get away. Equipment Shocker's main weapons are a pair of Vibro-Shock Gauntlets which can fire intense blasts of sound that can punch a hole through a building. Shocker is able to control the intensity of the blast with controls on his costume. In the comics Herman Schultz was a career-criminal who, after several prison terms for robbery, built a battle suit that sent out shock waves to quickly open safes as well as give himself a one-up on the authorities. Schultz had the ability to shock his enemies with his nah held vibro-shock units, but because the vibrations were so fierce, he wore a heavily insulated suit. Schultz then started to call himself the Shocker. During his first outing Shocker ran into and defeated Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man was eventually able to defeat Shocker and send him to prison. Early on in his career, Shocker often acted as either a thief or subordinate to more prominent mob bosses such as Silvermane. In television In The Spectacular Spider-Man, Shocker was Montana instead of Herman Schultz. Montana started out as a member of the Enforcers and was later given his costume and Vibro-Shock Gauntlets by Hammerhead and took the name Shocker. Appearances *The Alien Costume, Part II *The Alien Costume, Part III *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six Trivia *Even while in prison, Shocker is never seen without his mask. *In the comics, Shocker has brown hair. Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Insidious Six members Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Masters of Evil members